


les meilleures intentions sont mal comprises (best intentions get misunderstood); serie ap #2

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: assistant personnel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry está aburrido. Harry ha estado aburrido durante la última hora. No quiere ver televisión, navegar en Internet, leer un libro, cocinar o salir. Él sabe lo que quiere hacer, pero Louis está siendo terco.—Hacer pucheros no va a ayudar a tu caso, sabes,— Louis comenta. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y toca algunas teclas en su computadora portátil. El estiramiento de los músculos en su espalda es francamente obsceno. No se le debe permitir verse así y luego ignorar a Harry durante horas y horas
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: assistant personnel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679266
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Intentions Get Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653538) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 



> by: whoknows (Archive Of Our Own)  
> traducción: pinchezayn (Wattpad)

**I**

**H** arry está aburrido. Harry ha estado aburrido durante la última hora. No quiere ver televisión, navegar en Internet, leer un libro, cocinar o salir. Él sabe lo que quiere hacer, pero Louis está siendo terco.

—Hacer pucheros no va a ayudar a tu caso, sabes,— Louis comenta. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y toca algunas teclas en su computadora portátil. El estiramiento de los músculos en su espalda es francamente obsceno. No se le debe permitir verse así y luego ignorar a Harry durante horas y horas.

—No estoy haciendo pucheros,— dice Harry. Louis tararea y ve algo en su pantalla antes de sentarse nuevamente. Significa que Harry ya no puede ver la espalda desnuda, pero también significa que la espalda desnuda de Louis entra en contacto con el pecho desnudo de Harry, entonces. Es difícil diferenciar qué es una victoria y qué es una pérdida.

—Estás haciendo pucheros. Estás haciendo pucheros y me lanzas miradas. Creo que tendré que agregar dos bofetadas más a tu total.— Harry hace un puchero más grande, feliz de que Louis no pueda ver su cara, y cuela su mano para tocar un poco la polla de Louis.

Louis golpea su mano con fuerza. Harry la aparta, siseando. —No puedes simplemente sentarte en mi regazo desnudo y luego ignorarme,— se queja Harry.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no estoy sentado en tu regazo,— dice Louis. Él pone la computadora sobre su regazo. Harry está algo preocupado de que va a lastimar su polla, lo que sería horrible. Louis tiene una polla tan bonita. A Harry le gusta bastante.

—Estás como sentado en mi regazo,— refunfuña Harry. Louis no está, en su mayoría, sentado entre las piernas de Harry, con unas cuatro pulgadas entre su culo y el cuerpo de Harry, pero está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry prácticamente pueda sentir su piel.

Le gustaría sentir su piel. —No es cierto y estoy trabajando,— dice Louis. Ahora que tiene la laptop más cerca, Harry puede ver que tiene una hoja de cálculo abierta con las fechas y horarios programados, probablemente actualizando el calendario de Harry. Él es un AP espectacular.

Sería un AP aún mejor si hubiera dejado que Harry pusiera su pene en él. —Podrías estar trabajando para hacerme correr y todavía te pagarían,— dice Harry. Louis lo abofetea de nuevo, más fuerte, en el muslo esta vez.

Harry grita, porque realmente duele. Louis vuelve a ignorarlo, por lo que Harry hace una mueca y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Está bien. Harry también puede jugar ese juego.

Dos minutos más tarde resulta que Harry no puede jugar ese juego, porque desde esta posición Harry puede ver lo suficiente del trasero de Louis para mantener su polla dura, la piel prácticamente rogando por las manos de Harry.

Harry aprieta los dientes y trata de pensar cosas sin sentido: Liam gritándole porque se ha agotado el cereal, Gemma haciendo algo más que tomarse de la mano con su novio, Zayn y Louis corriendo después de un show que los irrita a todos, Louis sudoroso y colgándose en la gente, Louis sudando y colgándose de Harry, Louis sonriéndole y esquivándolo cada vez que Harry intenta besarlo, Louis. Sólo Louis.

Probablemente esto no esté funcionando entonces.

Harry agarra su polla con una mano y la arrastra lentamente, golpeando la cabeza en el culo de Louis involuntariamente. Se siente tan bien que tiene que hacerlo de nuevo, arrastrando la cabeza de su pene entre las mejillas de Louis.

Louis lo permite por dos segundos. —Te das cuenta de que no voy a tener sexo contigo, ¿verdad?,— pregunta, pero Harry puede escuchar la diversión en su voz, por lo que arrastra su polla una vez más, deteniéndose sólo por una fracción de segundo para empujar suavemente contra el agujero de Louis.

—Te das cuenta de que no necesito que tengas sexo conmigo para correrme, ¿verdad?— Harry gruñe, concentrándose en esto. No es difícil, teniendo el culo de Louis caliente y suave contra la cabeza de su polla.

—Está bien, entonces,— dice Louis, y vuelve a escribir cosas en el teclado. Harry sigue masturbándose, agarrándose fuerte, mientras hurga en la mesita de noche en busca del lubricante. Se pone un poco en su pene una vez que finalmente lo encuentra, facilitando el deslizamiento de su mano.

No puede apartar la mirada del culo de Louis, y cómo su polla se ve al lado del culo de Louis, y él no quiere de todos modos. Sin embargo, quiere ver más, así que menea los dedos de los pies debajo de los muslos de Louis e intenta levantarlo un poco para que Harry pueda ver mejor su agujero.

Louis permanece obstinadamente inútil, peso muerto sobre los pies de Harry. Harry tiene que reírse un poco, porque es jodidamente Louis, pero él sigue, frotando sus dedos sobre su pene.

Después de unos minutos más, Louis lanza un dramático suspiro y dice: —Si te chupo la polla, ¿me dejarás solo el resto del día?

—Sí,— dice Harry. Sostiene su polla flojamente y espera con la mayor paciencia posible a que Louis cierre la computadora portátil y la deje sobre la mesa, lo que quiere decir que fue sin paciencia.

—No lo voy a hacer profundo,— advierte Louis. Él se acomoda, inclinándose sobre el regazo de Harry.

Él no necesita ayuda, Harry lo sabe, y lo hará cuando lo desee, capaz de hundirse en un solo suspiro, pero Harry todavía le pasa la mano por el cabello.

—No es necesario,— dice Harry. —Probablemente me venga en el momento en que me rodees con la boca.— Louis le lanza una mirada divertida, a través de sus pestañas, tan jodidamente bonito que Harry gime y empuja su polla un poco más cerca de la boca de Louis con suerte.

Probablemente sea asqueroso, el lubricante aún se adhiere a su pene, pero Louis lo deja entrar sin siquiera hacer una mueca, la cabeza de su pene deslizándose más allá de los labios de Louis, en la calidez de su boca. Y eso. Eso se siente como el cielo, igual que siempre lo hace. No importa cuántas veces Louis considere apropiado chupar la polla de Harry, siempre se siente como el fin del mundo de la mejor manera posible.

Fiel a su palabra, Louis no toma mucho más que las primeras pulgadas, la boca cálida y húmeda en la polla de Harry. Él es perezoso al respecto, el idiota, y es una mamada mediocre en el mejor de los casos, pero no se puede negar el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, va a hacer acabar a Harry.

Lo va a hacer terminar muy rápido. Como no, con este punto de vista -el chico más lindo que alguna vez ha visto con la boca en la cabeza de su polla, decididamente no levanta la vista porque siempre se queja de que Harry se pone demasiado intenso cuando se la chupa, pero Harry sabe que le gusta. Sabe que le gusta que lo miren cuando está chupando polla, odia la idea de que la atención de Harry se desvíe, incluso por un minuto.

—Oh,— suspira Harry, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis. —Siempre chupas mi polla tan bien, nene, no sé lo que hice para merecerte.

Louis se detiene abruptamente, dejando la polla de Harry fría y húmeda, ya extrañando la calidez de la boca de Louis. —Cambié de opinión,— dice, apartando las sábanas de manera irritable y trepando al regazo de Harry.

—¿Te voy a follar?— Harry pregunta, deslizando sus manos inmediatamente para sostener el culo de Louis, se sacia de cómo se siente.

No es que él piense que nunca podría estar tan satisfecho de cómo se siente.

—No, si sigues hablando,— Louis se escabulle, buscando a tientas detrás de Harry con una mano hasta que sale con la botella de lubricante.

—Te gusta cuando hablo, sin embargo,— murmura Harry, tomando el lubricante cuando Louis lo presiona en su mano y lo abre con un chasquido. Es frío cuando lo saca, así que lo frota entre sus dedos por un minuto, calentándolo lo suficiente como para que Louis sólo se queje sin entusiasmo al respecto.

Lleva un minuto acomodar a Louis en una posición que no hará que Harry tenga calambres en la muñeca por el ángulo, pero una vez que lo hace, vale la pena, presionando su dedo índice en ese cálido, apretado anillo de músculo.

Louis aún está un poco suelto por antes, desde antes de sacarse la corrida de Harry, y no necesita mucha preparación, pero eso no significa que Harry no se la vaya a dar.

—Odio el sonido de tu voz,— Louis lo mantiene, a pesar de que está desplomado contra el pecho de Harry, dejándolo tocar el culo más fino de toda Inglaterra. De todo el Reino Unido. De todo el mundo, probablemente.

Si odiaba el sonido de la voz de Harry, no había manera de que dejara que Harry hiciera eso.

—Déjame decirte algo,— dice Harry, empujando un segundo dedo junto al primero para poder extenderlos y sentir a Louis estremecerse contra él. Él siempre es más sensible la segunda vez.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a valer la pena escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir,— dice Louis.

Harry podría haberlo creído si no fuera por la forma en que Louis se tensa alrededor de sus dedos, con las uñas arañando la parte posterior de sus hombros.

Además, si no fuera por la forma en que Louis no sentía de verdad la mayoría de los insultos que le decía a Harry.

—Te amo,— dice Harry, frotando las yemas de los dedos sobre la próstata de Louis con firmeza y repetidas veces, hasta que se arquea la espalda de Louis y su boca se abre un poco. No es exactamente lo que quiso decir, pero está lo suficientemente cerca.

Esta posición ya no es placentera, no cuando puede tener a Louis debajo de él en la cama que compraron juntos, en la cama en la que sólo tienen la oportunidad de dormir algunas veces antes de volver a salir de gira.

Probablemente deberían aprovecharla al máximo. Después de todo, era una cama bastante cara.

—Será mejor que malditamente me ames, te he dejado poner tu polla en mi culo desnudo por meses,— Louis refunfuña, golpeando el colchón con un ruido suave que no es del todo sorprendente.

—Me encanta que me permitas poner mi polla en tu culo sin nada,— dice Harry, moviendo los dedos por si Louis ha olvidado dónde están.

La impaciencia de Louis definitivamente le dice que no lo ha hecho. —Deberías estar agradecido,— dice, moviéndose en la forma que siempre significa que está más que listo.

Algunas veces Harry cede ante él, otras no. Esta es la segunda vez que tienen relaciones sexuales desde que salieron de la cama hace cuatro horas, y Harry pasó veinte minutos comiéndoselo la primera vez, así que este será el momento en que él ceda.

Además, la forma en que su pene ha estado duro por lo que parece ser la eternidad realmente comienza a hacerse evidente.

—Estoy agradecido,— dice Harry, usando su mano libre para mantener la cabeza de Louis inmóvil para que puedan besarse de nuevo, sólo por un minuto.

—Bien,— dice Louis, dejando que Harry le separe los muslos. —No quisiera que tu ego fuera aún más grande.

—Dices eso ahora,— dice Harry, mordiendo un poco la boca de Louis, —pero los sonidos que haces cuando te follan sólo hacen cosas buenas para mi ego.

Lo que Louis iba a decir se pierde en el ruido que hace cuando Harry presiona su polla contra su agujero y comienza a empujar hacia adentro. No toma mucho, no cuando Louis está preparado para eso.

No hay nada como hundir completamente su polla en este culo, y Harry quiere decirle eso a Louis, porque siente que es algo que Louis debería saber, pero Louis lo interrumpe diciendo: —Dios, nunca voy a acostumbrarme a lo jodidamente grande que es,— con su boca abierta y suave, afelpada por ser besada.

Lógicamente, Harry sabe que básicamente lo dice para obtener una reacción, pero hay una pequeña parte que lo dice porque es verdad, y eso siempre le llegará a Harry, sin importar cuán pequeña sea la parte.

—Te gusta lo grande que es, ¿no es así?— Harry salé casi todo el camino sólo para poder volver a entrar, sin problemas porque Louis todavía está resbaladizo y abierto desde la primera vez.

—La única razón por la que todavía estamos juntos, tu polla,— dice Louis, apretando su pierna alrededor de la espalda de Harry más fuerte. —Te hubiera dejado hace tiempo si no fuera por tu polla.

Jesús. Esto no debería ir directamente a su pene como lo está haciendo. —Necesitas polla para hacerte sentir bien, ¿sí?

Probablemente no debería estar tan listo para correrse después de tres embestidas, pero hay olor a sexo en el aire, la cama está caliente y tiene a su chico debajo de él, apretandolo como si eso lo distrajera de lo mucho que ama a la polla de Harry.

—Tiene que ser una gran polla,— dice Louis. Tiene el pelo revuelto debajo de la cabeza, y parece unos tres años más joven de lo que es, con las mejillas rosadas y dulces a pesar del hecho de que está apretando la polla de Harry como si hubiera nacido para tomarla.

—Tiene que ser mi polla,— murmura Harry, y trata de contener su orgasmo para que pueda hacer que Louis se venga primero. Es difícil, porque por más que lo diga como broma, Louis es en realidad lo mejor que alguna vez haya sentido, y cada vez que Harry piensa en la suerte que tiene de que Louis lo ame, hace que ya casi se corra.

Besar a Louis no es una buena distracción, pero lo hace de todos modos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Louis hasta que se abre y deja que Harry le meta algo de lengua.

Louis hace ruidos pequeños y entrecortados en el beso, con las manos en los hombros de Harry mientras lo folla con movimientos largos y lentos.

Es muy difícil seguir besando la boca perfecta de Louis al mismo tiempo que se folla su perfecto culo pequeño, así que Harry deja que se rompa el beso y mete la nariz contra su mandíbula, arrastrando su boca sobre la piel de Louis.

Tiene el efecto completamente maravilloso de hacer que Louis se arquee antes de que Harry incluso use sus dientes, doblandose debajo del peso de Harry. Él succiona hasta que mañana va a haber un buen moretón, uno del que Louis lo abofeteará indudablemente, y escucha a Louis hacer pequeños ruidos como si fuera a correrse en cualquier momento.

Lo está haciendo, Harry se da cuenta, los dedos de los pies se curvan contra la espalda de Harry, lo agarran con fuerza entre sus muslos. Sin embargo, siempre necesita ayuda la segunda vez, así que Harry logra cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Louis y lo masturba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

—Harry,— Louis murmura, los ojos revolotean como si estuviera tratando de mantenerlos abiertos, pero casi fallando. El azul de sus iris se asoma entre pestañeos, con las pupilas abiertas de par en par, y no le va a tomar mucho llegar al límite.

Sin embargo, Harry tiene lo necesario para llevarlo allí, y por una vez no está hablando de su pene. —Te amo, bebé.

—Hijo de puta,— Louis jadea, incluso cuando se corre, la polla salpicando agradablemente en la mano de Harry. Siempre se ve tan bien cuando viene, y Harry está muy cerca de todos modos, así que acelera un poco sus golpes y no suelta la polla de Louis, tirando de él a través de su orgasmo mientras Harry persigue el suyo.

Louis ni siquiera ha recuperado el aliento cuando golpea la mano de Harry y lo empuja hacia atrás, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry realmente se vaya, la polla sale del culo de Louis y al instante pierde el cálido apretón.

—Qué,— dice Harry, una mano volando hacia su polla para agarrarla y mantenerla caliente.

—Cállate,— ordena Louis, empujando hasta que Harry está acostado sobre la cama y balanceando una rodilla sobre sus caderas. —Estoy... ahora estoy a cargo, ¿entiendes?

Agarra la polla de Harry y se hunde en ella, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo como si se viera a sí mismo haciéndolo. La mano de Harry es empujada de su camino mientras es envuelta, y esto no tiene precedentes, exactamente.

—¿Te vas a hacer correr de nuevo?

Esa es la única razón por la que esto está sucediendo ahora, pero la polla de Harry no está segura de que apruebe eso. Por un lado, Louis corriendose siempre hará feliz a su polla, pero por otro lado ha estado follando a Louis y ha querido correrse desde hace diez minutos, y no está seguro de que pueda durar lo suficiente como para darle a Louis otro orgasmo.

—Tal vez,— responde Louis, manos presionando los costados de Harry mientras comienza a moverse, encontrando su ritmo fácilmente.

—Lo harás rápido, ¿verdad, bebé?— Harry aprieta, curvando sus dedos alrededor de las caderas de Louis y ayudándolo a moverse, no es que lo necesite.

Louis inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo la línea de su cuello, escasamente rasposa porque se afeitó ayer. —Voy a tomar todo el tiempo que necesite.

Probablemente no le tome mucho tiempo. Su polla ya está dura otra vez, yace contra su muslo y se mueve de vez en cuando, como si quisiera una mano. Harry puede simpatizar con eso, pero ya le ha dado a Louis una mano dos veces hoy y sabe con certeza que Louis puede arreglárselas sin una.

Sin embargo, todavía le llevará más tiempo del que Harry quiere darle. Podría empujar a Louis y volver a la cima, y ni siquiera requeriría tanto esfuerzo -Louis se dejaría fácilmente, como siempre lo hace- y se lo daría hasta que llegara, y sería más rápido que dejarlo hacerlo a su propio ritmo, pero luego habría más bofetadas.

Probablemente al menos diez.

El truco es hacer que Louis quiera estar de vuelta en la parte inferior, que en realidad no es tan difícil como parece.

—Está bien,— dice Harry, y yace inmóvil mientras Louis se mueve sobre él.

Cuando tienen sexo, Louis normalmente está debajo de él, y esa es la forma que más le gusta, porque puede patear a Harry en la espalda y quejarse de que no lo está haciendo lo suficientemente fuerte o lo suficientemente rápido o en el ángulo correcto sin tener que trabajar en hacerlo mejor él mismo. Lo han hecho así antes, lo han hecho en todas las posiciones que Harry puede pensar, pero nunca después de que Louis ya se haya venido una vez y esté trabajando hacia un segundo orgasmo.

Harry trata de hacer que su chico se sienta como lo mejor del mundo, porque lo es, incluso si todavía le da una bofetada a Harry, y normalmente eso implicaría cumplir los movimientos de Louis con los suyos y acariciarlo por todas partes, diciéndole qué buen trabajo está haciendo, centrándose en hacer que se venga.

Ahora, la atención de Harry está dividida entre su propio orgasmo y el de Louis, así que deja que sus brazos caigan sobre el colchón y se esfuerza mucho en no sólo darle la vuelta a Louis y follarlo.

Observa a Louis moverse, a su bonita barriga, ya salpicada con su propia corrida, secándose de una manera que debe ser incómoda, en sus muslos, extendidos alrededor de las caderas de Harry, en sus pequeños pezones rosados, en su boca pequeña y afelpada.

Quiere mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que Louis haga lo suyo hasta que se sienta demasiado frustrado y exija que Harry se haga cargo, pero las palabras empiezan a salir de su boca de todos modos.

—Mírate, tan bonito para mí,— dice, rascando sus uñas a lo largo de las sábanas para que él no lo haga en la piel de Louis, —me dejarás follarte hasta que ambos nos corramos, ¿eh? Correrte de nuevo aunque ya te hayas venido dos veces hoy, pequeña cosa codiciosa.— Louis se chupa el labio entre los dientes y comienza a moverse más rápido. —Nunca dejarás que otro tipo te joda así, ¿verdad? Sólo me vas a seguir dejando llenar este culo por el resto de tu vida.

—Luchas sucio, Styles,— dice Louis, su voz apenas más que un sonido ronco, como siempre suena cuando se excita tanto que apenas puede respirar.

Sin embargo, no importa lo que diga, Louis siempre será el luchador más sucio del mundo. —Voy a tener polla por el resto de mi vida, y será la tuya. ¿Eso hace algo por ti?

Las manos de Harry vuelven a volar para agarrar las caderas de Louis, mucho más fuerte esta vez. —Bebé, por favor, ¿puedo, por favor?

—Sí, sí,— dice Louis, con la misma urgencia, y Harry se está moviendo antes incluso de que haya terminado, volteándolos de nuevo. Él no pierde el tiempo antes de tomar un ritmo, tanto más rápido y más fuerte del que Louis tenía. Sólo hace falta un par de empujones para encontrar la próstata de Louis, y es inmediatamente obvio por sus pequeños gemidos.

Podría poner su mano alrededor de Louis otra vez, pero tiene las manos llenas, los brazos envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Louis para que no se resbale contra la cabecera, tratando de evitar romperle la cabeza. No es que él piense que Louis realmente se daría cuenta en este momento, tratando de unir sus piernas en los costados de Harry.

—Louis, bebé, vamos,— gime, el sudor goteando por su sien, peligrosamente cerca de su ojo. —Muéstrame lo bonito que eres cuando te corres, ¿sí? Sabes que te gusta hacer eso.

Louis está haciendo los sonidos más calientes cuando sus dedos se deslizan en el cabello de Harry y aplasta sus bocas juntas, más una mordida que un beso. —Dime,— exige. Parece un poco perdido, un poco abrumado, y es producto de estar tan cerca de correrse por tercera vez en el día, Harry lo sabe, pero eso no le impide ceder ante él de todos modos.

—Eres terrible y horrible y me abofeteas sin motivo todo el tiempo y me encanta todo eso de ti,— dice. —Y me encanta que no me dejes salirme con la mía y me encanta que me cuides incluso cuando no lo admitas y te amo tanto que a veces duele.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que Louis se corra otra vez, sin tocarse esta vez, con los ojos cerrados como si le doliera un poco, y eso finalmente,  _ finalmente  _ significa que Harry puede concentrarse en sí mismo.

Él levanta un poco a Louis, manteniendo sus muslos clavados a sus costados, y le da unos buenos empujones, mirando la cara de Louis, y se viene fácilmente, estremeciendo su orgasmo en el apretado y cálido agujero del cuerpo de Louis.

Louis espera hasta que haya salido y los haya acomodado debajo de las sábanas para dar su primera bofetada, golpeando a Harry en la ingle, justo encima de su polla. No es fuerte, pero aún así.

—¿De verdad?

—No sólo me folles y luego me metas en la cama como si fuera una maldita prostituta que ni siquiera vas a besar,— se queja Louis de inmediato. —¿Qué mierda parece esto, un burdel?

—¿Quieres besos, cariño?— Pregunta Harry, y pone su boca sobre Louis antes de que tenga la oportunidad de abofetearlo de nuevo. Se besuquean por un momento, lento y perezoso, hasta que los ojos de Harry comienzan a ponerse pesados y los dos respiran en la boca del otro.

Está casi dormido cuando recibe una bofetada en la polla.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**E** stán en medio de una entrevista, y Liam está siendo bombardeado sobre su vida amorosa, fallando por completo en evitarlo. Harry lo ayudaría y cambiaría de tema, pero Liam había ayudado a Louis a quitar los cordones de cada par de zapatos que Harry posee. Los habían usado para atar toda la ropa interior de Harry. Él todavía está un poco enojado por eso.

Entonces Harry no dice nada. Él se sienta, sonriendo, mientras que Liam le dispara miradas asesinas cada vez que la cámara se aleja de su rostro.

No lo espera cuando la entrevistadora se vuelve hacia él y le dice: —Y tú, Harry, has estado muy callado sobre tu vida amorosa últimamente. La única persona que ha sido sorprendida saliendo de su habitación de hotel es uno de su equipo, ¿verdad?

Harry se ríe. —No, creo que también han atrapado a Liam saliendo de mi habitación de hotel un par de veces, ¿verdad, cariño?

Liam se ríe, también. —Dios, imagina todas las formas ingeniosas que se le ocurrieron para torturarnos antes de que finalmente nos asesinara.

Harry tiene que reírse en sus manos, en parte porque Louis totalmente lo  _ haría, _ pero sobre todo porque la idea de follar a Liam es simplemente graciosa. Si Harry alguna vez intentara hacer las cosas que le hace a Louis con Liam, Liam se iría en los primeros cinco minutos, garantizado.

En el momento en que termina su risa tonta, la entrevistadora tiene la expresión más confusa en su rostro que Harry haya visto. —¿Quién es, entonces?,— ella quiere saber.

Ahora es el turno de Harry de estar confundido. —¿Louis?

Su rostro cae un poco. —Oh. Pensé que nos ibas a dar una primicia sobre quién es tu último interés amoroso.

—Oh, amigo, vas a recibir tantas palmadas una vez que vea esto,— se ríe Liam. Harry lo calla distraídamente, todavía preguntándose qué está pasando.

—Quiero decir, él no es un nuevo interés amoroso o nada, él es el único,— dice Harry.

—¿Quién?,— pregunta la entrevistadora, su expresión se ilumina de nuevo. Esto en serio no puede estar sucediendo.

Harry mira a Paul, esperando a que terminen en lo que parece ser una silla cómoda. Harry está celoso. Siempre están en asientos que son demasiado pequeños para ellos. —¿Hablas en serio?,— pregunta, pero Paul tiene la misma expresión en blanco que Harry.

—Bueno, eso explica la completa falta de enloquecimiento de todos,— comenta Zayn. Es lo primero que dice en casi cinco minutos.

Harry -Harry está  _ estupefacto _ . Realmente no hay otra palabra para describir lo que está sintiendo en este momento. —¡Lo beso en la boca!,— grita. —¡Es la única persona a la que le he besado en la boca en un año y medio! ¿Qué creía la gente que estaba haciendo?

—Bueno, él no es la única persona a la que has besado en la boca,— señala Niall. —¿Recuerdas esa vez que trataste de besar a Liam en la mejilla y accidentalmente fue en la boca? Eso fue hace tres semanas.

—Espera, espera, espera,— dice la entrevistadora. Harry realmente necesita trabajar en recordar nombres. Él es bueno con las caras, pero no con los nombres. —¿Me estás diciendo que estás en una relación romántica con tu gerente de gira?

Harry no puede evitar que su cara se arrugue de inmediato. Paul hace exactamente la misma cara desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Asistente de gerente de gira,— corrige.

La cara de la mujer todavía es un poco incrédula. Harry se vuelve hacia los chicos. —No imaginé besarlo en público o decirle a todos los que me preguntaban que era mi futuro esposo, ¿verdad?

Echa un vistazo a Louis por el rabillo del ojo, pasando por la habitación con un portapapeles en sus manos. Probablemente esté haciendo algo, pero Harry está confundido en este momento.

—¡Louis!—, grita. Louis se detiene y luego da otros pasos, como si estuviera pensando en ignorar a Harry gritando su nombre en una habitación llena de gente. —¡Louis!

Louis suspira. Sus hombros se hunden, como si se estuviera preparando para la batalla. Normalmente, a Harry le ofendería eso, pero no puede concentrarse en eso ahora mismo. —Qué.

Harry le hace una seña, ignorando la manera en que Louis arrastra sus pies. Pone sus manos en la cara de Louis tan pronto como se acerca lo suficiente, levantando su barbilla para que Harry pueda mirarlo a los ojos. Se retuerce un poco, pero solo como siempre lo hace cuando Harry lo arrastra frente a una cámara si no está preparado para eso. Probablemente no escuchó nada de la conversación, entonces.

—Estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?— Harry pregunta, un poco desesperadamente.

Louis arquea una ceja. —No estoy seguro de llamar a lo que estamos haciendo saliendo,— dice pensativamente. —No creo que puedas llamar pasar el rato en habitaciones de hotel y tener sexo, estar saliendo.

—Lo haces sonar como si fueras mi llamado sexual,— sisea Harry. Louis se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

—No es como si fuera en vivo,— señala. Echa un segundo vistazo a la expresión de Harry y suspira. —Bien, solo dime por qué estás tan enojado.

—Ella no sabía que estábamos juntos,— dice Harry.

Louis se ríe. Se detiene cuando nadie más se une. —¿Qué, en serio?

—Ella quería que le diera una idea de quién es mi último interés amoroso,— dice Harry.

La expresión de Louis se iguala. Él no parece molesto. Harry no entiende por qué no parece molesto. Esto es muy molesto. El mundo entero necesita saber que él tiene esto solo para él.

Hablando en serio, Harry no entiende cuántas veces una foto de ellos besándose en público tiene que terminar en los periódicos para que la gente deje de pensar que Harry está tratando de relacionarse con Selena Gomez o Demi Lovato o con quien sea esta semana.

Y, de acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces es solo una foto de ellos besándose en el aeropuerto cuando Harry va a L.A. para hacer una promoción por un par de días, pero cuenta.

Luego está también el borroso video de dos minutos de ellos besándose detrás del autobús turístico donde pensaron que nadie podría verlos, lo que definitivamente cuenta.

—¿Entonces ella quería que hablaras de cómo estás enamorado de Liam en secreto, entonces?— Louis pregunta. Harry no aprueba lo que hace su cara, pero no puede hacer que se detenga.

—No bromees,— dice Harry. Louis suspira de nuevo y da un paso hacia Harry, encajando correctamente. Él pone una mano en la camisa de Harry, como lo hace cuando están en casa y está a punto de usar su agarre con propósitos infames, generalmente para hacer que Harry lo siga a alguna parte.

Realmente no hay necesidad de ello. Harry lo seguiría a cualquier parte.

—¿Quieres que les diga?— Louis pregunta en voz baja. Él usa su agarre para jalar los hombros de Harry, un poco más cerca de los suyos.

—Sólo quiero que sepan,— dice Harry, frustrado. Todo el mundo debería poder saberlo. Está escrito en toda su cara cada vez que mira a Louis.

Louis murmura y desliza sus manos hasta el cuello de Harry, tirando suavemente hasta que Harry lo deja descansar sus cabezas. —Haremos una entrevista si lo deseas,— murmura, lo suficientemente suave para que Harry sea el único que lo escuche. —Incluso te dejaré besarme en la cámara si quieres. Pero sabes que no me importa, ¿sí? Los titulares sobre Harry Styles con una mujer nueva cada semana no me molestan. Sería estúpido creerles cuando sé que has estado encerrado en una habitación de hotel conmigo.

El dolor en el pecho de Harry se alivia un poco. La felicidad de Louis es una de las cosas más importantes del mundo. Harry tiene que hacerlo feliz. —Déjame besarte,— dice Harry. Si estuvieran en casa o en un hotel o incluso en el backstage con los chicos, Harry no lo pediría. Simplemente lo haría y sufriría las consecuencias si Louis no lo quisiera en ese momento.

Sin embargo, están frente a una entrevistadora y un equipo técnico con un par de cámaras, y Harry está consciente de eso, aunque solo sea un poco. Él no quiere que su monstruo miniatura salga al aire, pero es más importante que Louis sepa que Harry lo ama.

Louis dice algo que Harry no atrapa antes de juntar sus bocas, suave y cálido. El dolor en el pecho de Harry se desvanece por completo.

Louis solo lo besa por un minuto antes de que se aleje, se da vuelta y dice: —Esa grabación nunca verá la luz sin nuestro consentimiento si alguna vez desea volver a trabajar en esta industria.

Jesús. Harry lo ama jodidamente tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**—T** ienes que ser silencioso,— Louis susurra. Su codo está sobre la garganta de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry se ahogue un poco.

—Odio esto tanto,— gime Harry. Se presiona más contra la pared e intenta no golpearse la cabeza en la litera de encima. Todavía no sabe por qué dejó que Louis lo convenciera para que tomara la litera de arriba. Es la que tiene menos espacio para la cabeza, además Harry casi se cae cada noche cuando Louis lo empuja para tratar de obtener más espacio.

Al menos, si hubieran tomado la de abajo, Harry solo se tiraría al suelo en lugar de estrellarse contra él. La última vez que sucedió, Louis se rió de él durante cinco minutos y luego volvió a dormirse.

Zayn lanza su pierna sobre el regazo de Harry y chupa uno de los dedos de Louis en su boca. Harry absolutamente no lo mira.

Louis se da cuenta de que no lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco. —Esta fue tu idea, ya sabes,— señala. Probablemente piensa que está siendo racional.

—Eso fue antes de que supiera que habría contacto,— dice Harry. Gesticula salvajemente y casi golpea a Zayn en la cara. Bueno. Él tiene que venir.

Louis cacarea. Harry contempla sacarlo de la litera, pero no parece una buena idea. Louis es realmente bueno en retener el sexo. Harry no es tan bueno teniendo sexo retenido.

Además, están todas las bofetadas que Louis aún no le ha dado. Harry tenía muchas esperanzas de ver el final cuando volvieron a la gira, pensando que Louis probablemente no querría abofetear a la persona con la que tiene relaciones sexuales regulares en la cara, pero resulta que Louis es igual. Probablemente tendrán cuatro hijos y estarán alentando al último durante su graduación de la escuela secundaria y Harry todavía recibirá una bofetada en la cara.

—Por supuesto que es conmovedor, ¿pensaste que iba a poder hacerlo solo? No es exactamente lo más pequeño que he visto.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo,— murmura Zayn, y Harry resiste la tentación de suicidarse metiendo la cara en su propia almohada y sofocándose.

Louis menea las cejas y dice: —No, eso es lo que él dijo.— Harry gime en voz alta, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Los odio a los dos,— murmura. Louis recibe un golpe punzante en la parte posterior de sus manos, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Harry deja caer sus manos sobre sus costados y hace pucheros hasta que Louis suspira tan fuerte como puede, balancea una pierna sobre el regazo de Harry y se inclina para besarlo.

El beso es casto, más un toque de labios que cualquier otra cosa, y por supuesto, Harry inmediatamente recibe otra bofetada en la cara tan pronto como Louis se aleja.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo ayudarte con esto. Fue idea mía,— se queja Harry.

—Todo lo que toques va a terminar cubierto de brillo,— dice Zayn sombríamente, lo cual no es ni siquiera remotamente justo. Accidentalmente derramas brillo en la ropa de alguien una vez y nunca te dejan en paz.

Harry cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se desploma de nuevo contra la pared. —Todavía no veo por qué esto tiene que involucrar brillo, de todos modos.

—Debido a que la mirada en la cara de Liam cuando está sacudiendo el brillo de todo su equipo de gimnasio durante semanas será muy gracioso,— dice Louis. Agita un poco más la mano de Zayn, y están funcionando perfectamente en sincronía sin siquiera tener que decirse nada.

Harry los desprecia a los dos.

—Acabo de decir que sería divertido si fuera algo difícil quitar,— murmura Harry.

—Lo que es diamantina,— dice Zayn mordazmente. Harry hace una nota mental para convencer a Louis de quemar todos sus zapatos. Probablemente tomará un poco de trabajo, pero Louis siempre está de mejor humor después de haberlo comido. Tal vez incluso deje que Harry ayude.

—Lo que sea,— dice Harry. Cierra los ojos y, resueltamente, no mira la forma en que Louis y Zayn se ven amontonados, porque si lo hace, se pondrá aún más molesto y luego Louis agregará otras cinco bofetadas a su cuenta.

Ya tiene cuarenta y cinco. Él no puede manejar más.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados hasta que terminan, y luego solo los abre un poco para que pueda ver a Zayn salir de la litera con mucha más elegancia de la que Harry tiene.

Louis revuelve por unos minutos, probablemente guardando las cosas. Todavía se van a despertar con el brillo pegado a sus mejillas, pero Harry puede manejar eso. Probablemente será un buen aspecto para Louis de todos modos.

Abre los ojos correctamente una vez que Louis comienza a moverse en serio, tratando de dibujar las tapas alrededor de ellos. No hace mucho frío en el autobús, y se van a despertar abrigados y probablemente al menos un poco sudados, pero Louis odia dormir sin que algo lo cubra.

—No me mires así,— le ordena Louis, dándose la vuelta para que esté de su lado. Harry aún se está apoyando contra la pared, y obtendrá la mierda por eso en unos minutos, estando en el lugar de Louis, pero por ahora solo se sienta allí y admira la curva de la columna vertebral de Louis.

Jodida regla de no sexo en el autobús.

Sin embargo, pueden hacer algo que es casi tan bueno como el sexo, por lo que Harry se acuesta detrás de Louis, colocándolos de espaldas, con piel desnuda sobre piel desnuda, y pone su boca justo detrás de la oreja de Louis. —Me gusta la forma en que tus hombros se encorvan un poco cuando sabes que te estoy mirando, pero no quieres admitirlo.

A él le gusta imaginar que puede sentir a Louis sonrojándose, a veces, incluso si no puede verlo, y lo está imaginando ahora mismo. Louis solo suspira y se despreocupa hasta que tiene sus manos unidas, y Harry es el que las pone en el vientre desnudo de Louis, pero Louis es el que le permite quedarse allí.

—Es el tuyo por el día,— dice Louis advirtiendo. Harry asiente, el cabello de Louis le hace cosquillas en la mejilla con el movimiento. —Te amo.

La sonrisa de Harry es probablemente bastante tonta. —También te amo,— dice, y se levanta lo suficiente como para atrapar la boca de Louis, besarlo un poco. Es un beso bastante suave, en general, pero no importa qué tipo de beso sea mientras sea con Louis.

Él se vuelve a colocar en su lugar después de unos minutos, asegurándose de que aún estén enroscados lo más apretados posible.

Entonces se le ocurre. —Al menos me vas a dejar mirar cuando Liam se dé cuenta, ¿verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**L** ouis está flotando en la puerta entre el baño y el dormitorio, todavía desnudo, salvo por una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. La marca que Harry dejó justo debajo de su pezón hace un par de días ya se está desvaneciendo. Él hace una nota mental para abordar eso tan pronto como llegue a casa. No es bueno si el cuerpo de Louis no está permanentemente herido por la boca de Harry.

Después de otro minuto de Louis solo mirándolo en silencio mientras Harry se viste, él habla. —Está bien, ¿qué es?

Louis se pasa los dedos por el pelo. No está enredado, por lo que el acondicionador que compraron debe estar funcionando. —¿Sabes de qué se trata esta reunión?

Harry se encoge de hombros y decide que la camisa de franela funciona sobre esta camiseta en particular, sin importar lo que Louis diga. Se encoge de hombros y está debatiendo si debería cerrar uno de los botones, algunos de los botones o ninguno de ellos cuando ve a Louis en el espejo.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata la reunión?— Pregunta con suspicacia, porque a veces la reunión es sobre perfume o maquillaje o algo que Louis no le diga y luego se ríe de la expresión en la cara de Harry cuando regresa.

Louis suspira suavemente y se encoge de hombros un poco. —Quiero decir, si tuviera que arriesgarme a adivinar, sí.

—¿Y?— Harry le pregunta cuando no agrega nada más. Esta es una conversación muy extraña.

—Probablemente te dirán que es hora de que tengas un nuevo asistente,— dice Louis.

Las manos de Harry se deslizan fuera de los botones. —¿Qué?

Louis se encoge de hombros otra vez y cruza la habitación. Sube los tres botones inferiores de la camisa de franela y asiente con la cabeza. —Me sorprende que no lo hayan dicho antes, en realidad.

Harry agarra las manos de Louis antes de que pueda escapar de nuevo. —No quiero un nuevo asistente.

No lo hace, Louis no es perfecto, porque es humano y los humanos cometen errores, pero es el mejor asistente que Harry ha tenido, y Harry ni siquiera lo dice porque también es la persona que le chupa la polla.

—No se trata de lo que quieres, ¿sí? Se trata de lo que es mejor para tu carrera,— dice Louis. Harry no puede. No.

—Eres lo mejor para mi carrera,— dice. La mirada en la cara de Louis lo detiene en seco. —Eres tú. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi asistente? ¿Quieres hacer algo más? Oh Dios mío. Louis ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que querías hacer otra cosa?

Su corazón late con fuerza. Ni siquiera pensó en pensar que Louis ya no quería hacer esto.

Louis se ríe, y Harry se relaja un poco. Si Louis se está riendo, entonces no debe querer irse. —No, Harry, eso no es a lo que me refería. Sólo quiero decir que tiene sentido, desde una perspectiva empresarial. No es exactamente un plan de negocios sólido que permita que el asistente de su principal fuente de ingresos también sea el tipo con el que está follando en el asiduo. Estoy bastante seguro de que es por eso que todos tus otros asistentes fueron despedidos, ¿sabes?— Él lo sigue con una sonrisa y mete los dedos en el costado de Harry.

El no esta enojado. A él realmente no le importa con cuántas personas se ha acostado Harry, lo que es bueno, porque hay muchos de ellos. Pero hay algo que Harry piensa que los ejecutivos de la administración probablemente también han pensado, de una manera menos burlona.

—Eres más que mi asistente,— dice Harry.

Louis rueda los ojos e interrumpe. —Sí, lo sé, también soy tu esposo.

No importa de lo que estén hablando, Harry siempre puede tomarse un minuto para ofenderse por la manera burlona en que Louis usa la palabra. —Vas a ser mi esposo algún día,— dice amenazadoramente. —Y cuando llegue ese día, lamentarás haberte burlado de mí.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca me arrepentiré de burlarme de ti, amor,— dice Louis alegremente. Deja que Harry lo atraiga en un abrazo y comienza a caminar hacia la cama. Realmente no tiene tiempo para esto, técnicamente tiene que irse en diez minutos para llegar a la reunión, pero primero tienen que terminar esta conversación. Harry no va a entrar a eso desprevenido. Tienen que decidir qué van a hacer en este momento y establecer un frente unido.

La cama es donde tienen lugar todas sus discusiones serias. Harry piensa que probablemente no sea uno de ellos muy adulto, pero, bueno, otros adultos tampoco se enfrentan al trasero de Louis Tomlinson todos los días, así que está bastante seguro de que no se lo puede culpar.

—Pero en serio,— dice Harry, una vez que los ha colocado correctamente, —en realidad no quieres irte, ¿verdad? Porque quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer.

La idea de hacer esto sin Louis parece insondable. Es una tontería, porque técnicamente Harry ha estado haciendo esto sin Louis más de lo que lo ha estado haciéndolo con él, pero la idea de volver a eso lo molesta un poco, no va a mentir.

—No, quiero decir, tal vez algún día quiera hacer otra cosa, pero ahora es más como unas vacaciones que como un trabajo real. Tengo la oportunidad de salir con tres de mis mejores amigos todos los días y viajar por el mundo. Además, supongo que también estás tú.

Harry presiona un beso detrás de la oreja de Louis. Louis no dice te quiero como la gente normal, al menos no a Harry. Él lo dirá al menos tres veces al día a cada uno de los chicos, le dice a Lux que la ama con una voz risueña y aguda todo el tiempo, le dice a su familia cada vez que va a colgar una llamada telefónica, pero Harry tiene que trabajar fuera de él. Un insulto es una declaración de amor, que viene de Louis.

Por supuesto, Harry lo engaña al menos una vez al día, pero eso es solo semántica.

—De manera realista, sin embargo,— Louis continúa. Él une sus dedos juntos en su vientre. —No es sorprendente que asuman que me relajé un poco porque estamos en una relación.

—Desearía que te relajaras,— dice Harry. —Si te relajas, quizás me chupes más la polla.

El codo de Louis le pega con fuerza en las costillas. Harry gime y se arruga hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la espalda de Louis. —Te chupo mucho la polla,— dice Louis.

—Eres la persona más trabajadora que conozco,— dice Harry. Quiere darle la vuelta a Louis y decirle a su cara, pero está muy cómodo aquí.

Bien. Menos sus jeans, de todos modos. —Te quiero conmigo hasta que sea viejo y con cabello gris. Ni siquiera eres mi asistente, de verdad. Eres lo que me mantiene unido mientras estamos de gira. Si no te tuviera conmigo, probablemente me acurrucaría en una bolita y lloraría todo el día.

Solo está exagerando un poco. Planea tener a Louis con él para siempre si Louis no se opone. Probablemente podría hacerlo sin Louis, pero ¿por qué querría hacer eso cuando en cambio podría ser la persona que va con Harry a todas partes? Cada celebridad tiene algo que recibe un pase, ¿verdad? Algo que la gente piensa que es un poco raro pero nadie dice nada. Louis es eso.

Él es el mejor para patear el trasero de Harry también. Él es incluso mejor que la madre de Harry, y eso es decir algo.

—¿Le dirás eso a tu compañía de administración?— Louis pregunta, un poco desafiante.

—Les diré que eres mi cosa y voy a renunciar si no me dejan tenerte,— dice Harry.

Louis le da un codazo de nuevo. —No soy una cosa.

—No, tú eres lo que recibí,— Harry explica torpemente. Suena mal fuera de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Louis solo suspira y se desploma de nuevo en el pecho de Harry. Debe entender lo que Harry quiere decir, porque no está golpeando varias partes de su cuerpo. —¿Estás seguro?— Presiona.

No es difícil recostarse en las almohadas, así que eso es lo que hace Harry. Va a llegar muy tarde a su reunión, pero tendrán que vivir. Louis está tenso otra vez, como si supiera que Harry está a punto de decir algo tonto.

Realmente debería haberlo visto venir. —Podría vivir en el pequeño piso de soltero contigo, despedazado y desempleado, y sería feliz,— dice Harry con cuidado. A Louis le gusta fingir que no le gusta escuchar lo mucho que Harry lo ama, y si Harry lo hace de manera demasiado descarada cuando no está de humor, lo abofetea en la polla.

—Lo sé,— dice Louis, solo un poco malhumorado. Harry mueve sus dedos sobre el estómago de Louis, deleitándose con la sensación de su piel desnuda, recién salido de su ducha.

Si tan solo tuvieran tiempo para follar. Eso sería muy bueno en este momento. —¿Es extrañamente co-dependiente si dijera que no quiero hacer esto sin ti?— Pregunta Harry eventualmente.

—Sí. Tener espacio es normal y saludable,— dice Louis, monótono.

Harry contesta con una carcajada. —Ayer estabas tan nervioso por no haber visto a Zayn en tres días que fuiste a verlo a las dos de la mañana.

—El espacio entre tú y yo,— enuncia Louis. Lucha a medias, moviéndose en manos de Harry.

En realidad, no ayuda a todos a no tener tiempo para tener una situación sexual. —Solo digo que no creo que esto sea exactamente una situación que se pueda considerar normal.

Louis se retuerce hasta que se acurruca en el regazo de Harry con su costado contra el pecho de Harry. La toalla se desliza libremente en el proceso, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Así que no ayuda la situación sexual.

—Estás diciendo que lucharás para mantenerme,— dice Louis. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en sus manos, enredados en su regazo. Se ve tan pequeño que Harry tiene que besarlo, con los dedos levantando la mandíbula para facilitar el acceso.

Comprender cómo la boca de Louis es todo lo que Harry siempre quiso nunca será fácil, pero Harry se esfuerza por lograrlo todos los días. Tal vez entonces finalmente podría tomar una posición contra todas las bofetadas.

Probablemente no, porque no parece haber un escenario en el que Louis se separe de ellas, pero... Es bueno en teoría. En la práctica tal vez no tanto. Harry ha sido invadido para que les gusten un poco.

—Vas a llegar muy tarde para tu reunión,— murmura Louis cuando se rompe el beso. Harry se lame el labio y mira hacia abajo, hacia donde Louis está moviendo sus muslos como si conscientemente intentara no frotarse entre sí para obtener algo de fricción en su polla.

Lo que Harry no daría por ver eso ahora. —Otros quince minutos no van a doler,— dice. No se puede esperar que solo ignore la forma en que la polla de Louis está medio acostada entre sus piernas ahora que lo ha visto, ¿verdad?

Louis se burla. —¿Cuándo nos ha llevado solo quince minutos? Estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera sabes el significado de un rapidito.

Um, ¿por qué Harry querría tener un rapidito cuando podía pasar media hora comiendo a Louis y sintiéndolo correrse en la lengua antes de que incluso lo tocara? Eso parece realmente tonto.

Él no tiene la oportunidad de expresar este pensamiento antes de que Louis lo golpee en la mejilla. —Cállate,— ordena Louis.

—Ni siquiera dije nada,— protesta Harry.

—Tu polla está diciendo algo,— Louis responde.

—¿Por qué suena tan bien la palabra polla saliendo de tu boca?— Se pregunta Harry, trazando la línea de la cadera de Louis.

—También se ve bien entrando en mi boca,— dice Louis, y menea sus cejas tan ridículamente que Harry tiene que reír.

Luego regresa al asunto que los ocupa. —Déjame ponerla en tu boca.

Louis resopla y usa su truco de codos hasta que se levanta del regazo de Harry. Harry realmente odia ese truco. —Llegas tarde a tu reunión,— dice Louis, quitando la pelusa invisible de sus pantalones invisibles.

Llegar tarde a su reunión no hace absolutamente nada para cambiar el hecho de que Louis está medio duro al sentarse en el regazo de Harry y hablar sobre polla. Tal vez Harry debería renunciar y podrían vivir el resto de sus vidas desde esta habitación. Él tiene el dinero para financiarlo.

Un par de pantalones vaqueros lo golpean en la cara antes de que pueda ahondar demasiado en esa fantasía. —Vístete,— Louis ordena, y Harry lanza un gran suspiro dramático antes de levantarse de la cama.

Después de todo, cuanto antes termine esta reunión, antes llegará a casa y, con suerte, a que le chupen la polla.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**P** ara cuando llega a la oficina, solo tiene quince minutos de retraso, lo que está dentro del plazo razonable para las divas de la estrella del pop, piensa.

Y él está a punto de convertirse en la diva de la estrella del pop más grande de la historia.

Camina hacia la habitación y arroja una copia de su contrato sobre la mesa. Él no tenía una grapadora en el auto, así que las páginas se agitan por todo el lugar, pero es una buena entrada, si Harry lo dice él mismo.

—Si tratan de despedir a Louis, compraré mi contrato y me llevaré al resto de los chicos,— anuncia a la sala en general.

Simon tiene su habitual cara aburrida. —¿Te das cuenta de que esta reunión es sobre el control de daños que hemos tenido que hacer debido a tu relación?

Harry levanta un poco la barbilla. —Louis se queda o me voy. Es bastante simple.

El giro de los ojos de Simon es sorprendentemente apático. Zayn podría aprender una cosa o dos. —Te trajimos aquí para hablar sobre cómo te gustaría anunciar tu relación con el mundo.

El corazón de Harry casi se detiene en su pecho.

Esto es inesperado. Increíble, pero inesperado. No es como si no lo iban a hacer de todos modos, porque no lo han estado escondiendo, aunque claramente todos los videos que flotan alrededor de ellos besándose no son suficientes para convencer al público en general, pero Harry estaba esperando hacerlo. Sin hablar con su dirección en absoluto.

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, en realidad no hay una cláusula de relación en su contrato. Puede salir con quien quiera, cuando quiera y para lo que quiera. Él ha estado de acuerdo con las maniobras de relaciones públicas en el pasado, pero esa era su propia elección. Nadie lo obligó a hacerlo.

Habiendo dicho eso, solo iba a anunciarlo al azar en Twitter o en un programa o algo así, y luego tomar la mano de Louis cada vez que salían, le gustara o no a Louis.

—¿Así que no quieren tratar de hacer que se vaya?— Harry aclara, solo con un poco de sospecha. Ayer vieron el Código Da Vinci y las teorías de conspiración aún están atrapadas en su cabeza.

—Harry, si alguna vez tratamos de hacerlo irse, él levantaría un alboroto aún más grande que tú,— Simon suspira, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, la misma que todos reciben cuando no quieren admitir exactamente cuánto les gusta Louis.

Harry lo consigue mucho. 

—Es mi chico.

El suspiro de Simon es completamente sincero esta vez. —Está bien, entonces la primera regla es que esas palabras no salen de tu boca en presencia de nadie con una cámara.

Eso es completamente injusto. Si Harry no lo dice, ¿cómo sabrá la gente?

—Presentaremos sus opciones en un par de días, pero si desea que el mundo sepa acerca de su relación, estamos detrás de ti,— dice Simon, y los ojos de Harry no se queman. No hay ninguna razón para eso, después de todo: nunca se les dijo que no podían salir, y simplemente porque el mundo parece haber olvidado que Harry es bi no significa que nunca lo supieron.

Pronto podrán besarse en público sin preocuparse de que alguien les tome fotos. Probablemente no lo hagan, porque Louis tiene límites arbitrarios y siempre cambiantes sobre la cantidad de DPA que está dispuesto a participar, pero pueden.

Se está perfilando para ser un muy buen jodido día. Todo esto, además de que Harry se irá a casa y su chico le chupará la polla. El mejor día.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**H** arry no está haciendo pucheros. No lo está. Solo está acostado en su litera, esperando que el sueño lo golpee. Eso absolutamente no cuenta como hacer pucheros, no importa si él y Louis están peleando y Louis no ha hablado con él en casi tres horas. Eso no es nada para hacer pucheros, ¿verdad? Claro. Louis instiga una pelea cada dos días.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las veces se trata de quién se queda con lo último de la leche, pero eso no lo convierte en una pelea. Harry solo piensa que debería poder tomar lo último de la leche de vez en cuando, en lugar de que Louis siempre la obtenga.

Sin embargo, si Harry juega bien sus cartas, Louis siempre compartirá su tazón de cereal, y eso es algo.

Eso es suficiente, en realidad. Harry se levanta de la cama, aterrizando con bastante dolor en sus rodillas, y se pone de pie para poder tambalearse en la dirección general de la voz de Louis. Se siente como un zombi, lento y cansado, pero no puede dormir hasta que Louis le hable.

Sabe que Louis sabe cuándo entra en la habitación, pero Louis se niega incluso a mirarlo, gesticulando con sus manos mientras habla con Liam. Y él dice que Harry es malo por eso.

—Lou,— dice Harry. La postura del cuerpo de Louis no cambia incluso en lo más mínimo, pero Harry sabe que eso significa que está escuchando, incluso mientras sigue hablando.

—Bebé,— Harry intenta, acercándose un par de pasos. Eso hace que Louis se ponga tenso, solo por un segundo antes de que se dé la vuelta y cierre los últimos centímetros entre ellos.

Si se tratara de una relación diferente, podría ser razonable esperar un beso, o incluso que Louis comience a gritarle en la cara. En cambio, Louis lo abofetea, porque esa es la manera en que Louis trata con las cosas.

Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que trató de defenderse contra eso.

No es una bofetada dura, de todos modos. Es probablemente el más suave de todos los bofetones que Louis le dio en la última semana. Harry agarra la mano de Louis mientras va a escabullirse, juntándolas, sin importarle el hecho de que Liam todavía está en la habitación, la conversación está en espera.

—Todavía estoy enojado contigo,— anuncia Louis, como si pensara que hay alguna manera de que Harry se haya olvidado eso.

—¿Lo suficientemente enojado como para que no vayas a la cama solo para fastidiarme?— Harry pregunta, manteniendo su voz baja. A Liam no le importa lo íntimos que sean, siempre y cuando no estén follando frente a él, pero hay un sistema para que Louis deje de estar enojado con él. Comienza con una voz suave y termina haciendo que se corra.

La mayoría de sus argumentos son sobre la leche, está bien.

—Estoy pensando en eso,— dice Louis, solo un poco arrogantemente, pero él deja que Harry encaje sus caderas de todos modos.

—Sabes que nunca vas a poder dormir si te quedas aquí toda la noche,— dice Harry, deslizándose las manos para descansar sobre la inclinación de la columna vertebral de Louis, sobre su camisa. Sus dedos pican por deslizarse debajo de la tela, acarician la piel de Louis, tal vez le tocar con los dedos hasta que se convierta en un gemido.

No tomaría mucho tiempo.

—No,— dice Liam de repente, bruscamente. Harry lo mira, levantando una ceja. —Si follas en el autobús, Harry, te lo juro por Dios...

—No vamos a joder,— dice Harry, ya arrastrando a Louis de vuelta a las literas.

Louis levanta una ceja. —Me jalas como si quisieras joder,— dice, subiéndose a su litera cuando Harry le da una palmada alentadora en el trasero, demorándose un poco porque es el trasero de Louis.

—Solo porque quiero follar no significa que vamos a hacerlo,— dice Harry, subiéndose tras él y tirando la cortina. No les da mucha privacidad, pero es suficiente. Liam todavía está en la parte de atrás, Zayn duerme mucho y es probable que Niall se ponga los auriculares.

—¿De verdad?— Louis pregunta, diversión en su voz. —Parece que recuerdo una cierta ducha esta mañana que involucró muchas ganas de follar.

Harry organiza todas sus extremidades combinadas en la posición óptima para dormir, acurrucándose contra la espalda de Louis. —Si nos jodiéramos cada vez que quisiera, habrías estado en el escenario la noche anterior.

—Ooh, pervertido,— Louis dice burlonamente, moviéndose un poco en la sujeción de Harry, y el pecho de Harry arde con lo mucho que ama a este chico, incluso cuando está siendo ridículo y se niega a hablar con él porque Harry comió lo último del cereal.

A veces también pelean por el cereal.

—Ya no estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?— Harry pregunta de repente, apretando sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Louis.

—Depende de si planeas hacerme té por la mañana,— dice Louis pensativo, dejando que Harry enrede sus dedos.

—Te hago té todas las mañanas,— se queja Harry, y Louis se retuerce de nuevo, bruscamente. Patea las mantas hasta que tiene suficiente espacio para moverse, y luego se sienta en las caderas de Harry, todo cálido y pesado.

Harry ya está reconsiderando su promesa de que no tendrían relaciones sexuales. Han tenido sexo en literas antes, y apesta, pero el sexo con Louis es como una pizza: incluso una pizza mala sigue siendo pizza, e incluso el sexo agobiado en la litera del autobús turístico sigue siendo sexo con Louis.

Además, está el hecho de que el sexo con Louis nunca es nada menos que espectacular.

—Supongo que puedo perdonarte,— dice Louis, que es una invitación suficiente para que Harry ponga sus manos en los costados de Louis, justo por encima de sus caderas. Él siempre encaja perfectamente en las manos de Harry, y la única forma de hacerlo sería si estuviera en la mejor posición para dormir, así que Harry lo enrolla, asegurándose de que no haya ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Hay silencio por un minuto, Louis pequeño y cálido en sus brazos, el sonido de su respiración, disminuyendo gradualmente a medida que se va quedando dormido.

—Oye,— dice Harry de repente, metiendo la nariz detrás de la oreja de Louis. Louis hace un ruido vagamente inquisitivo, uno que sugiere que está más dormido que nada. —Te amo.

Louis gime. —Joder, te odio.

Harry esconde su sonrisa en el cabello de Louis. Louis permanece obstinadamente silencioso, cojeando en su agarre, durante tanto tiempo que empieza a pensar que no podría realmente devolverlo. No sería la primera vez, la última vez que Harry había usado la última parte del té, no le había hablado durante tres días.

Luego, cuando Harry deja que sus ojos se cierren y su respiración se vuelve suave y lenta, Louis murmura: —Te amo,— como si pensara que Harry está realmente dormido.

Harry quiere besarlo. Sin embargo, Louis está demasiado cerca del sueño para apreciar eso, así que Harry solo presiona su boca contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis y deja que el sonido de su respiración lo adormezca.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**—¿E** stás listo para hacer esto?— Louis pregunta, enderezando el collar de Harry y sacudiendo un pedazo de pelusa de su hombro. Las manos de Harry tienen ganas de hacer lo mismo, de encontrar algo sobre Louis que deba ser arreglado, pero Louis se ve perfecto y lo único que Harry va a hacer si lo toca es molestarlo.

Luce calmado y tranquilo, Louis, como si no estuviera a cinco minutos de salir en una multitud de fanáticos que gritan en el brazo de Harry para poder mostrarlo como si fuera un dulce de ojos.

—Listo,— dice Harry, incluso si quiere diez minutos más para asustarse un poco. Ni siquiera sabe realmente por qué se está volviendo loco. Hay una buena parte de su base de fans que ya cree que está saliendo con su AP, no han hecho ningún intento por ocultar su relación hasta ahora, y esto es solo el primero de innumerables eventos para los cuales tendrá a Louis en su brazo.

Tal vez se esté volviendo un poco loco porque ya puede escuchar la mierda que Louis tendrá que soportar por parte de los medios de comunicación.

Louis solo lo mira, arquea un poco las cejas. —Sólo ven aquí y bésame, maldito imbécil,— dice eventualmente. Harry pasa unos dos segundos y medio pensando en insistir en que realmente no necesita besar a Louis para sentirse mejor, pero eso significaría dejar pasar la oportunidad de besar a Louis, y es un firme creyente en no dejar pasar ese tipo de oportunidad.

Sus bocas se encuentran fácilmente, cálidas y resbaladizas, y no es un beso muy largo, ni se calienta particularmente, pero logra calmar a las mariposas en su estómago.

Se separan justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abra, la cabeza de Paul se asoma. —¿Listos?— Pregunta, y Harry todavía no está cien por ciento seguro de eso, pero Louis ya lo está empujando hacia la puerta, con fuerza y va seguro en la mano de Harry, y Harry hace lo que siempre hace.

Sigue.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**L** ouis se reunió con ellos en la alfombra roja con los chicos y sus padres, para que los cuatro pudieran llegar juntos, y el camino se siente extraño todo el tiempo. Normalmente tendrían a Louis con ellos, en algún lugar del auto, supuestamente diciéndoles a dónde deben ir y qué se supone que deben hacer cuando salgan, pero realmente les dicen cuánto apestan.

Bajan por la alfombra sin parar, se detienen cada pocos pies para tomar fotografías, dan la mano y dan abrazos torpes sobre la barrera antes de que se muevan, tratando de llegar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible. Es bastante todo lo que abarca, todo lo dicho, pero los pensamientos de Harry siempre, inevitablemente se desvían hacia Louis y cómo está resistiendo.

Probablemente está mejor que Harry, el bastardo.

Se supone que no es una gran cosa cuando llegan a la parte de la noche con la familia y los amigos, y en realidad no lo es. Harry no tiene idea de cómo sucede, pero sus dedos terminan enredados mientras habla con un entrevistador.

Se tarda unos minutos para que alguien lo note.

La voz de la entrevistadora vacila notablemente cuando se da cuenta. Ella es de E!, o algo así, y espera que reciba un aumento de sueldo después de que termine esto.

Siempre y cuando no esté torcido extrañamente, eso es.

—¿Y a quién tienes contigo?— Pregunta, recuperando su confianza y casi empujando el micrófono en la cara de Louis.

Louis ni siquiera parpadea. —Louis Tomlinson,— dice con facilidad, como si esto no fuera la primera página de todos los medios de noticias en Londres.

—Louis Tomlinson,— repite la entrevistadora. —¿Es esta tu primera cita?

Ella es bastante descarada al respecto, con toda confianza, pero Harry supone que tiene que serlo, en su línea de trabajo.

Louis fija una mirada pensativa en el rostro que Harry haciendo una nota mental para matarlo para más tarde. —Podría ser nuestra primera cita agradable,— dice. El único indicio de que está incluso un poquito nervioso está en el apretón de sus dedos cuando va a rascarse la mandíbula, todavía cubierto de rastros rojos porque se había negado a afeitarse.

Probablemente se sentiría punzante contra la boca de Harry. Tenía esta mañana, de todos modos.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de esa vez que te llevé a Rosso?— Harry protesta. Él tiene su voz de vuelta ahora, al menos.

—Supongo que fue una buena cita,— Louis suspira, girando los ojos hacia arriba como si estuviera siendo amable al admitir que Harry lo lleva a lugares agradables.

Harry está a punto de responder con algo que, sin duda, los pondrá a los dos en la mierda más adelante cuando la entrevistadora lo interrumpe. —¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

—Alrededor de un año,— Louis dice vagamente, al igual que Harry dice, —Once meses y medio.

—Contando los días, ¿eh?— Dice Louis, sonriéndole a Harry a su lado. Harry probablemente debería estar mirando a la entrevistadora, o al menos a la cámara, pero ¿cómo podría estar haciendo eso cuando tiene todo esto a su lado?

—Te conseguiré un bonito regalo de aniversario,— acepta Harry. Su voz comienza a caer sin el permiso explícito de su cerebro, y probablemente también se enojará por eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Algunos bonitos gemelos o algo así?— Louis pregunta. Prácticamente está suplicando que lo besen, por la forma en que mira a Harry, con los ojos grandes y azules como si fuera la cosa más inocente en la faz de la Tierra.

Jodidamente no lo es.

Harry es demasiado consciente de la cámara que tiene en la cara, por lo que no dice lo que quiere decir, esposas, tal vez, para evitar que te masturbes mientras te estoy comiendo.

Él hace para besar la sonrisa estúpida que sale de la cara de Louis, inclinándose lo suficientemente lento como para que sus caras no golpeen juntas y terminen en un video fallido en Youtube.

Así que, por supuesto, Louis lo esquiva y le da una palmadita en el pecho una vez, diciendo algo sobre reunirse con él en unos minutos antes de desaparecer.

Harry suspira y se vuelve hacia el entrevistador. —¿El espía del amante?— Pregunta ella, con los ojos brillantes.

—No, él es solo,— gesticula Harry vagamente, —así.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**L** ouis lo evita en las próximas tres entrevistas. Harry no sabe lo que está haciendo, ni a dónde se ha ido, pero sus conversaciones oculares cada vez más dramáticas con Paul deben haber llegado a algún lugar porque Louis llega a tiempo para la entrevista de Sugarscape, solo un poco sin aliento, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas solo un tono más rosado.

Naturalmente, Harry es inmediatamente sospechoso.

Desafortunadamente, lo único que tiene tiempo para hacer es estrechar un poco los ojos antes de dar a la cámara una sonrisa brillante y concentrar toda su atención en la entrevistadora, una cosa bastante rubia que es aún más pequeña que Louis. La dejaron usar flats, y Harry aprueba. No tiene sentido pretender que no todos van a elevarse sobre ella de todos modos.

—Entonces, ¿a quién has traído contigo?— Pregunta casi de inmediato, concentrándose en Louis sin perder tiempo.

Harry aprueba eso también. No tiene sentido traer a su otra persona increíblemente caliente a eventos como estos si no va a quitarle algo de la presión a Harry.

—Este es mi novio, Louis,— dice Harry de inmediato, sin siquiera darle a Louis la oportunidad de descarrilar la entrevista como si tuviera la última palabra. Normalmente él es todo para descarrilar una entrevista, pero esto es importante.

Esto es algo que el mundo tiene que saber.

Las cejas de la entrevistadora se arquean, pero solo un poco. —Se parece mucho a su gerente de gira,— observa.

—Asistente del gerente de la gira,— Louis corrige. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Y esto es algo nuevo?— Pregunta ella.

Harry ya puede ver a dónde va esto, y no quiere pasar otros once meses y medio tratando de convencer a los medios de comunicación de algo que cualquier persona con dos ojos debería poder ver, por lo que agarra a Louis, lo alienta. Lo suficiente para hacerlo realmente pintoresco, y lo besa.

Él está bastante seguro de que la única razón por la que Louis lo permite es que las bofetadas están firmemente en la categoría de  _ No aceptable _ para la noche. Tal como está, prácticamente puede ver cómo sube el conteo en la cabeza de Louis.

Tiene que hacer que valga la pena, luego, lamiendo la boca de Louis con firmeza, probándole. No ha tenido uno en mucho tiempo, casi dos horas, y definitivamente se lo merece.

Los dos están un poco nerviosos cuando se separan, y se necesita el aclarado repetido de la garganta de alguien para que Harry pueda alejar su mirada de la cara de Louis, enrojecida y bonita, que ya promete un castigo.

—Todavía en la fase de luna de miel, veo,— dice la entrevistadora irónicamente, y Harry casi se ríe.

Los dedos de Louis pasan de ser castigadamente apretados a relajados y normales alrededor de los suyos, y el resto de la caminata por la alfombra no es fácil, per se, porque nunca es realmente fácil con miles de fanáticos y destellos que se disparan a su alrededor, pero nada de eso incluso importa cuando tiene a Louis a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**L** ouis está de pie detrás de las cámaras, articulando algo y apuntando dramáticamente a su muñeca, como si estuviera señalando un reloj. Harry no puede entender lo que está tratando de decir, y probablemente de todos modos no es importante, porque no hay nada que disfrute más que follar con Harry cuando se supone que está haciendo algo, pero no puede apartar los ojos de la boca de Louis.

—Styles,— dice Liam, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Harry parpadea y enfoca su atención hacia donde debería estar.

—¿Lo siento?— Pregunta, mostrando una sonrisa completa con hoyuelos. Esperemos que distraiga a todos de la poca atención que prestaba.

—Nos preguntábamos cuál es la parte más difícil de una gira,— dice la entrevistadora.

Harry murmura y finge pensarlo por un segundo. Es una apuesta bastante segura suponer que los chicos se han ido con la típica respuesta de  _ familia y amigos.  _

—Puedo decirte lo que no extraño,— dice finalmente, tratando de evitar buscar a Louis en la habitación.

—¿Qué es?— Pregunta la entrevistadora con una sonrisa ganadora. Ella es realmente muy bonita.

No es tan bonita como Louis, pero entonces nadie lo es. —No extraño la tabla de cuentas de bofetadas.

—No, esa es la mejor parte de las giras,— protesta Niall.

—Es solo la mejor parte porque tu nombre nunca recibe más de cinco puntos,— murmura Harry.

—Una vez obtuve seis,— protesta Niall. —Esa vez que no lo dejé usar mi cargador, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué es un tablero de bofetadas?— Interrumpe la entrevistadora.

Hay un coro de gemidos de Harry y Liam. Niall solo se ríe con locura y Zayn suspira largamente.

—¿Quieres ver una foto?— Zayn pregunta, ya sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Harry gime y deja caer su cabeza en sus manos. Esta entrevista no va como él esperaba.

Hay un minuto de murmuración ininteligible, y luego la entrevistadora pregunta: —¿Por qué Harry tiene tantos?

—Porque tengo una pareja emocionalmente lisiado,— murmura Harry.

Él sabe que es un error tan pronto como sale de su boca, y la voz de Louis flotando hacia ellos desde su esquina lo confirma. —Otras diez para ti, ya sabes.

Harry suspira y resiste el impulso de enterrar su rostro aún más en sus manos. —¿Te amo?— Lo intenta.

—Espera, ¿tienes pareja?— Pregunta el entrevistador, al mismo tiempo que un bolígrafo lo clava justo en la cabeza.

Bien. Así que quizás todavía tengan problemas para convencer a la gente de que están juntos, y la forma en que Louis sigue lanzándole artículos al azar durante el resto de la entrevista probablemente no ayuda, pero tan pronto como termina, Harry se levanta y coloca a Louis entre su cuerpo y una pared, y nadie dice nada sobre la cámara que se está sobre ellos todo el tiempo que se están besando.

Es un buen clip en internet, de todos modos. Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que no regresa y lo mira a veces, cuando Louis está en Londres y Harry está en algún lugar que no es Londres.

Él se molesta cuando Louis no contesta su teléfono, está bien.

El punto es que están trabajando para que todos crean que están juntos y que van a durar, pero mientras tanto Harry puede besar al chico más hermoso del mundo en cualquier lugar que quiera, cuando quiera.

Y solo recibe una bofetada en la cara por ello inmediatamente después, aproximadamente la mitad del tiempo, así que. Eso es una victoria, ¿verdad?

¿A quién está engañando Harry? Es la mayor victoria de su vida.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
